If I Needed Someone To Love
by writingforthemoney
Summary: The blonde walking into the room had caused a pang of something deep in her chest she never thought it could be jealousy… He turned to Tessa as he admitted to himself that she didn’t have his heart anymore… Spoilers:'The Man in the SUV'...reviews please!


**If I Needed Someone to Love**

_**Written By**: writingforthemoney (Tied)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bones or anything associated with it. I also do not own the song 'If I Needed Someone' by The Beatles._

_**Paring: **Uh...BT; Booth and Tessa… with a pinch of BB._

_**Summary:** Set during and after the episode where Tessa is first introduced, 'The Man in the SUV.' When Bones walks in on Booth and Tessa; their thoughts, and afterwards._

--------------------------------------------------

He sat across from her now. He watched her as she thought. He wondered what was running through that beautiful mind of hers. When he'd opened the door, she was the last person he'd expected to see, and he could tell that she was slightly nervous about being there. But as Tessa walked into the room, he noticed her eyes seemed to widen and her attitude changed completely. Tessa had tried to talk with the women, however when she tired to recipricate the thought the anthropologist, not the women, spoke.

He couldn't help the smile that came to his face at the thought.

_If I needed someone to love  
Youre the woman I'd be thinking of  
If I needed someone_

When he opened the door he was putting on his shirt, she didn't think anything of it at the time, but now sitting on her office couch it made her wonder why she didn't think of a woman. He was a very handsome man, successful why wouldn't he have a girlfriend. Yet it kind of surprised her, when the blonde had walked into the room and she felt a pang of something deep in her chest and stomach.

Never thinking that it could be jealousy.

* * *

His phone was ringing. He thought he might be able to ignore it, he couldn't. It was Tessa. She asked when he'd be leaving work. He hadn't thought about leaving work, he hadn't wanted to. 'Love you,' he hadn't realized he'd said it until his eyes found hers. They were bigger than normal, and she looked as if she was holding her breath.

She nodded to him. And he had walked out.

_If I had some more time to spend  
Then I guess Id be with you my friend  
If I needed someone_

His phone's ringing now. It's her. She can tell by the way he turned his head slightly to the side. As he hung up, 'love you' came from his mouth and all of a suddened she found it very difficult to breath. His head turned back telling her that he was going to have to go.

She nodded to him. And he left.

* * *

He wished that she wouldn't have just stayed out in the hall, that way at least it might not have been as awkward… but it didn't seem like she was all that uncomfortable…to him. She couldn't have been, that wasn't like her, why would she feel that way, unless…? He didn't understand why she had kept bringing Tessa up all day long. Every time the opportunity arose, Tessa was on her tongue. Why had she wanted to talk about his relationship with her… unless…?

The thought struck him with an odd pain of guilt.

_Had you come some other day  
Then it might not have been like this  
But you see now Im too much in love_

She still couldn't believe that she hadn't realized that he would be in a relationship. He was attractive, funny, entertaining and as smart as an FBI agent could be expected to be; but was so damn irritating, annoying, never letting her take care of herself; although she'd have to admit, she hadn't done a very good job of that since he took her gun from her. Why wouldn't he be in a relationship? He was the kind of man who wanted to find love so it only made sense that he'd have a girlfriend…Was he in love…?

The thought struck her with an odd pain of something she didn't recognize.

* * *

He watched as Tessa ate dinner across from him, speaking of her day; while he thought of his day and the person it was spent with. He was a people person, why hadn't he realized that if it were possible, she was jealous. Maybe she was just shocked to see a woman in his apartment…why… was the only thing he didn't know, unless … His thoughts drifted to the women eating with him; he loved her… didn't he? Yes, he thought he did, at least at one time… things had been different since _she_ came into his life... did he…her…?

Was he?

He shook slightly… He was…

_If I had some more time to spend  
Then I guess Id be with you my friend  
If I needed someone_

She sat in the still silence of her office. Why had she been so persistant in talking about his love life anyway? She had already established that it shouldn't have come as a surprise… yet it did…why? Why did her body feel heavy when she had seen the woman's bra clad breast revealed from under one of, what she could only presume to be, Booth's shirts? Her eyes shot open… no … a tear escaped her eye. She couldn't be … could she …? She had no trouble listing his qualities, good and bad, for him to be in a relationship…

Was she?

She shook slightly… She was…

* * *

As his bed partner looked over at him, he smiled at how attractive she was. However then his partner entered his mind and she was equally so, only she had something the blonde beside him didn't have…he wasn't quite sure what that was though… He noticed how she was avoiding him today; only adding to the evidence that was beginning to pile up to confirm with his theory. Then he would watch her, she'd look up and catch the look, that he so desperately tried to hide, that expressed almost everything he shouldn't and couldn't tell her... not yet. And then it occurred to him what_ she_ had that the blonde didn't …but he couldn't tell her not yet anyway…he had a few things to take care of first

… he turned to Tessa as he admitted that she didn't have his heart anymore…

_If I needed someone to love  
Youre the woman Id be thinking of  
If I needed someone_

She now sat on her couch in her apartment, drinking a beer, thinking about the revelation she had come to in her office the night before. All day long she had tried to avoid him, which was rather hard considering the case they were working; being with him only seemed to cause more confusion. He would look at her intently at times, and it both scared her silly and knocked her socks off; that look in his eye. She wanted to slap herself; it was irrational and completely illogical of her to feel this way. She had asked herself at least a hundred times since her startling conclusion as to why and how this had happened, yet she couldn't come up with any type of answer. Why would she do this to herself after every man in her life had left her

… she threw back the last of beer as she regretfully admitted that _they_ never had her heart…

* * *

His bed partner had left, after hearing what he had to say. She said she wasn't mad, but that she had noticed the tension when they were in the front hall of the apartment. Wishing him the best with tears in her voice, she silently closed the door. He wondered what he would do. He thought again to the days leading to this moment; still wondering just what that look in _her _eye had meant and why all the questions… he hoped he knew the answers to his questions, but for some reason he wasn't sure. Taking a deep breath he dialed her number. It rang and rang forever, until her voice he heard. He could tell she had been asleep. His smiled streched as he told her the meaning for the call, and again at her response; because his suspisions were confirmed.

Yes she was… With him…

_Carve your number on my wall  
And maybe you will get a call from me  
If I needed someone_

The phone ringing barely registered in her mind as she opened her eyes groggily from where she had absently fallen asleep with the question of whether or not he was in love still on her mind. The longer the phone rang she knew it could only be one of two people, her artist friend or the FBI Agent that occupied her mind the past day, neither of whom did she want to talk to at the moment…but the bell was now ringing in her ears as well. She raised her arm to the table beside her couch and grabbed the annoyance, answering it coldly. Her heart pounded very stupidly at his voice, she then found herself smiling and rolled her eyes trying to ignore the effect his voice was having on her … but the words coming from his mouth pushed the thought out of her mind as she had her answer.

Yes he was … With her…

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think. I thought that there was always a little too much 'emotion' in that room, in the car, at Sid's... uh... every time Tessa was mentioned!_ **


End file.
